kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Menagerie
Menagerie (aka Bestiary) was a section of the KQ8 website that discussed the enemies in the game. It was an extended version of The Monsters & The Lands sections from the manual.https://archive.ec/9pPkW#selection-609.0-608.1 Menagerie Connor's quest will take him through a variety of lands - each inhabited by a unique variety of characters and creatures. Some of these will help you in your search, providing equipment and information. Others will seek to confuse or destroy you, or worse... In some realms, you're definitely one of the four basic food groups. We provide this Bestiary in the hopes that it will help you to identify the indigenous fauna of each realm. The Kingdom of Daventry Connor lives in an area just outside Daventry. The community is made up mostly of farmers. A grinding mill in the center of the community is for the processing of grain. Connor lives here where it's less populated and nearer trade with hunters, as he is a tanner. Goblin The goblin is a creature found mainly in Daventry. They are typically dumb, slow, and weak. They present themselves as nice targets for the early adventurer. Spriggan The Spriggan haunts the hills and fields of Daventry. Called forth by the chaos that grips the land, this creature now roams freely and attacks viciously when provoked. The Spriggan was once merely a myth in Daventry, used by generations of parents to keep their offspring close to the hearth or campfire after dark. Now, with all those children transformed to stone, Spriggans have emerged from the veil of legend to leap across the hillsides. Although the Spriggan is very dangerous and prone to violence, it will not attack unless you venture too close. Even without this territorial instinct, however, the Spriggan is best fought from a distance, as its long arms give it a definite advantage in close combat. One final note: Watch your back when traveling through particularly hilly regions, as Spriggans are excellent climbers. It would be a painful shock to find that one had been lurking atop a cliff until it could leap down and attack you from behind. Zombie The Zombie is, or rather was, one of the people of Daventry. Sadly, the chaos in the land has affected even the revered dead, pulling them from their well-deserved rest. A caution to the traveler who ventures through the graveyards, tombs, and ruins of Daventry, for these are the lairs of the undead. One false step on the wrong grave will call forth a shroud-draped horror. Like Skeletons, a single Zombie is relatively simple to defeat, but a band of them can pose quite a challenge. A vanquished Zombie will leave behind a pile of moldering bandages. If you are lucky, those bandages might contain the fruits of the earth-- a particular type of restorative mushroom. The Dimension of Death The Dimension of Death is not physically connected to either Daventry or the Swamp, although there are magical portals which can be found in each for the purposes of travel. These portals have been silent and unseen for centuries, and are but legend in Daventry. Only recently have they opened--as if in preface to the cataclysm. The Dimension of Death is the holding place of souls awaiting judgment. Here Lord Azriel rules with the aid of his skeleton guards. Skeleton The Skeleton can be found among the silent stones and trackless passages in the City of the Dead. These warrior spirits are a dangerous reminder of mortality... in more ways than one! Each Skeleton warrior has carried his chosen weapon - either a sword, mace or crossbow -- into the nether realm. All three weapons are very dangerous. Watch the shadows for these animated horrors, as they will often attack from the cover of darkness. Fortunately, keen ears can save your skin, for the Skeleton cannot move silently -- his bones clatter upon the stones as he walks. A single Skeleton poses little danger, as individuals are not difficult to defeat, but woe betide the adventurer who allows them to attack in a group! Noisy in death as well as in their pale parody of life, these creatures collapse with a satisfying bony rattle when sufficiently damaged. Don't forget to search the remains of a fallen Skeleton, as they often carry useful trophies for the victorious adventurer. Commander Skeleton These guys are big and bad. When you see one of these guys, you're in for a battle. Their heavy armour gives them protection and their massive size and heavy sword deliver a crushing blow. Be prepared to use your health items quickly. A potion of shield is not a bad idea either! Weeper The weeper is a strange and unusual creature. It is the soul of the yet-to-be-judged. Now that chaos has been released in the Dimension of Death, those waiting to be judged have become mindless wanderers looking for the energy of life. If Connor nears one, it will begin to feed on his own life force. Wandering Spirit These spirits can be found only in the Dimension of Death. They wander the passages and corridors. Since they have no essence, no physical attack effects them. Be careful to stay out of their way. While they are not interested in Connor, if they happen to come into contact, their mere aura is harmful to Connor. The Swamp The Swamp is an area not far from Daventry. With all the road and exits from Connor's village blocked off, Connor must find his way here through the Dimension of Death. With the cataclysm came poisonous pools of water, slime, and other dangerous creatures. Scavenger Slime The slime is a creature that can be found only in the swamp. It spits a poisonous glob of sludge. Be careful with these guys, as they are fast and skittish. While the slime is not a hearty creature, they are relentless in their attack, constantly hitting and running. Carnivorous Plant The carnivorous plant is indigenous only to the swamp. They can hide under the water and pop up with a powerful bite. Fortunately, these plants are just that, plants. They are rooted where they are and can't move. Ranged weapons prove ineffectual against them, as they seem to quickly duck under water. Bubble Monster The mandragormanadragor (sic) tree is a most powerful opponent. Its strong roots block Connor's path to the heart of the beast. While chopping away at a root may open a path for attack, the creature can spawn a new root quickly. Take advantage when a root dies to move in and attack at the trunk. Ranged weapons are completely useless against these creatures. It is unknown exactlyexactly (sic) what these creatures are. They live under the water in the swamp and seem to be some kind of tentacled creature. They strike with little warning, often dragging their victim under the murky waters. Watch and listen carefully for bubbles. Swamp Fiend The swamp fiend appears to be genetically related to the spriggan. They are fairly slow and dumb creatures, but pack a terrible blow with their clubs of wood. Watch out for these guys, as they often run in packs. Swamp Witch Watch your back as you venture through the swamp! The swamp witch frequently ventures out of her enchanted tower to swim beneath the waters of the swamp, hoping to sneak up on the unwary adventurer. When you're not expecting it, she will rise from the ooze to cast her deadly fireballs, then sink back beneath the black water. The witch's tower is surrounded by a lake of poisonous water, making access to it particularly difficult! Not only will Connor have to find a way across this deadly lake, but he must also kill the witch before he can enter the tower. Getting through the witch's barrage of fireballs is no easy task, but Connor's up to it! The Underground Realm of the Gnomes The Realm of the Gnomes is north of the swamp and lies in tunnels under the mountains. The gnomes, mostly miners and traders, have been sealed in their underground world. While traveling through this realm Connor will encounter several gnomes working on re-establishing an exit topside. It is said that millennia ago there was a large civilization that lived in the underground world, but no one has ever found proof of this. Bat Manta The bat manta is a creature of the Gnome Realm. Dropping down from the ceiling, they fly toward Connor shooting a lethal electrical charge from their tails. While affected by any weapon, in the close quarters of the underground a strong hand weapon proves most effective. Rock Demon The rock demon is a creature made completely of stone. Popping up out of the ground, they'll throw small boulders at Connor. Since they're made out of stone, a ranged weapon does little damage. Dragon Wyrm This dragon is a unique creature found in the Gnome Underground. Its thick hide is impervious to ranged weapons. Be ready for a battle when confronting this huge beast in hand to hand combat. The Barren Region The Barren Region lies above the Gnome world on a plateau at the base of an ancientacient (sic) volcano. A hot and dry place with rivers of lava, the Barren Region is no place for Man. It is populated by friendly weirdling traders and metal-working hill people who have now come upon hard times as a result of the cataclysm. Years ago there was regular trade with the people from the Ice World who live at the top of the volcano. Fire Ants The fire ant is a creature found in the Barren Region. While not a strong opponent, neither is it out to get Connor. If you leave them alone, they usually leave you alone--just don't get too close. Be careful--if you combat one of these they usually call their friends. You can quickly get knee-deep in ants! Pyro Demon The pyro demon is a creature that lives in the burning lava. If you get too close to the lava, they will pop up and defend their home tossing globs of searing hot lava at Connor. Fire Dwarf The fire dwarves are a mean and cruel people. Their short stout bodies can swing a heavy and powerful hammer, while others of them carry a flaming fire bow. They are usually well-armored, and can withstand a heavy attack. Basilisk This behemoth showed up in the Barrens shortly after the cataclysm. In addition to its size and powerful jaws, its eyes can fire a bolt of energy. Many have tried to confront this beast, but none have survived. The Frozen Reaches The Frozen Reaches lies at the top of the volcano. In the center of the cone is a lake of icy water. This land is inhabited by Snow Nymphs (a female race), Gryphs (an avian race), and the ice orcs (a terrible race). Being one of the highest known locations in the world, it has become known as the place where the earth meets the sun. Ice Orc The ice orc is the slow and dumb foot soldier of the Warlord in the Frozen Reaches. In spite of that, they are well equipped with sharp battle axes and ice crossbows. If you can outthink these guys, it always proves better than a frontal assault. Gryphs The gryphs are winged creatures of the Frozen Reaches. They're smart, fast, and well-equipped. It's best to just avoid these guys if you can. Frost Demon The frost demon is a large and shaggy beast of the ice world. They are slow-moving and rather dumb. However, don't under-estimate them. They are very strong and often run in packs. Two-Headed Dragon The Two-headed dragon guards a passageway in the Frozen Reaches. It is said there is a way to defeat this magnificent creature, but so far none have found the secret. It is rumoured that the dragon guards a gateway to a fantastic land. The Realm of the Sun This is the celestial world where the Temple of the Mask of Eternity resides. There is no physical connection between here and any other lands. This realm is Connor's final destination--where he will meet his ultimate destiny. Henchman The henchman is the foot soldier and minion of Lucreto. Created from the now-evil fluids that run through the Temple of the Sun, Lucreto has sent these beings forth in search of the lost fragments of the Mask of Eternity. These guys are strongstong (sic) and well-armored. When you see one, defend yourself. They'll try to kill Connor and take the Mask pieces back to Lucreto, their master. Shadow Demon The shadow demon is found only in the Temple of the Sun. Sensing Connor's presence, they appear from out of walls and floors. Watch out for these guys as they often appear in groups. Water Snake The water snake is a creature found only in the lower levels of the Temple of the Sun. Their powerful whip-like tongue can pack a striking punch. References Category:Original Canon (articles and stories) Category:Manuals Category:KQ8 Category:Documentation (KQ8)